Once More Into the Breach
by Gallahad4
Summary: What would Albus do if allowed to fix things: Would he find a better way or keep right on with the 'I know best thing', lets find out has I try my hand at time travel. Chapter One font problem is fixed, added some new parts.
1. Redeeming Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Since I'm not the owner of these characters, I may do things with them that you don't like or agree with. Sorry in advance but that's the nature of fan fiction. To do otherwise kind of defeats the purpose of fan fiction, and copying JKR word for word would certainly see a lawsuit heading in my direction.

A/N: I have fixed the font problem and extended this chapter by a fair bit. Please read the new section before proceeding to the second chapter.

Chapter One: Redeeming Dumbledore

"Avada Kedavra!" The brief flash of green light sparkled behind his eyelids as a sense of vertigo started to register on him. Knowing that his plea had been answered, he hoped that his request would not be the tipping point for Severus. Blackness soon enveloped his senses, his mind tracking what must have happened to his mortal remains. Having been near the castles battlement, most likely the feel of falling was his body tipping over the wall. Hopefully Harry would have been still enveloped in the body bind and not see the end results.

His plans had been very reactionary, rather than well thought-out or precisely executed. Keeping both Severus and Draco from the path on which Voldemort placed them was no easy thing, but he had kept young Malfoy from killing, thus avoiding locking him to the Dark Mark. His hope was that Bellatrix was working her own angle when she demanded the Unbreakable Vow from Draco's Godfather. Unfortunately such mind traps where often stock and trade of the type of punishment Voldemort employed on his followers. Thus he tested loyalty and intent, ending in a win-win set-up, at least for Voldemort.

A rising luminescence soon brought him out of his recall, focusing his attention on his physical impute, apprehensively he slowly opened his eyes. His surroundings where a bleak cloudy fog of defused light, misty swirls seemed the only movement in his limited view point. If his back had not been firmly supported he would swear he was floating. Check over his body's input he noted no feeling of hot or cold, no pain from his wrists, ankles, knees and no tell tale signs of old age he woke to each morning. Fallowing his age old habit, he reached up for his long beard to keep it from tangling has he tried to get to his feet, encountering it much higher and neater then he could remember. Last time he had kept it this length it had been coppery red with just a trace of gold that would soon fade to white as it did in the winter of his 50th year. Glancing down he saw the brilliant sheen once more and wondered if restoration of the lost vitality really was return with death.

Regaining his feet he soon noticed that his attire was not what he expected, instead of his normal robes he was dressed in his 'Muggle Professors' outfit. This tailored suit was what he wore when he made opening contact with the firstborn that had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Noticing his lack of hat, he started to turn and it seemed to land on his temples has if he had just dropped it there himself. Feeling completely dressed, even if in an echo of the past, he thought back to why he had not worn it in almost 40 years. Minerva took upon her self to visit the newest members of their world. It was one of the small blessings that his successor to Transfiguration chair had brought with her into the teaching position. He had done the job on more then one occasion when more then one of the new student had been hard to locate. Most had been during the last war on the continent when the bombing had driven many away from known addresses to either rural housing in the county or in worst case, orphanages.

An opaque shadow of a short man (perhaps a woman) appeared some 20 or so feet to the left of him, approaching slowly with what appeared to be a clipboard in his hand, has the fog diminished the figure clarified into Professor Armando Dippet. He smiled a greeting, but on its way to his lips it was brought up short when the voice did not match the face.

"Albus Dumbledore, I see you have arrived 5 years earlier then expected. No doubt one of your plans backfired on you. If you would follow me, the officer in charge of your case is waiting." Pausing for acknowledgement the man noticed the puzzled look and his face. "I see you are baffled by my appearance, the shape is most likely the familiar guise of someone you 'at least' respected in life. This is done for your benefit so that the impact of meeting your reaper is not overwhelming." Waiting for the expect reactions to meeting a death guide, and their normal fear response, he was pleasantly surprise to seeing neither fear nor repulsion. He shifting to the tall cloaked death figure that is more recognizable as the reaper waited for any response.

"I thank you for the attempt at not scaring an old man, but I expect this at the time of my death. If I might inquire, has no new image of your agents come into being since the invention of the classic Greek figure you now wear? Or is this simply what is expected from the area I lived."

"Many individuals have come to expect other imagining, but unless you had one, I would default to what you see now. I am referred to as J.J., but unless you need escort to another department we will not meet again any time soon. As I am not your case worker, I am not 'in the loop' has they say on your needs. Now if you would please follow me, my boss Mr. Parker who is your case worker, is waiting with the Review Committee that is mark on your transit document. Either your case is in controversy or you are headed for the TCRD of either Fate or Destiny." Seeing the frown, he added the quick statement of "Temporal Correlation Review Department", then Proceeded to explained that many magical's needed to have memory blocks and obviations removed before they could proceed or no real communication was possible. Which department would be needed would be on record with his reaper. Worst case would mean both might be involved either because of outside interference or that he was the problem.

"I truly hope you are not the one that's interfered in one of their 'chosen ones' paths. Last one spent more then a decade being grilled before any head way was made to fix things. Target ended up needing to see the death of his mother and sister to haul him back from the end of the world. His name was really long or 'Man with too many Names'. That was before my time, but seems he was being manipulated by someone before he left school. That led him to the conclusion that only mages could lead the world. If that had been allowed to stand, he and the Dark Lord known as Grindelwald would have kept the conflict going until the United States had deployed the A-bomb in numbers and would have ended the world."

"Was that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? That's me by the way. Are you telling me that someone interfered in my life to the extent that my family had to die to return me to the light?" Anger boiled deep down inside, instinctually he tried to gather his magic, only to find no perchance. Anger gave way to fear has he could not find the feel of his magic. Panic began to set in as he glanced up to his guild.

"Please calm down, as I told you before it happened before my time. That is the gist of the story I was told. Its possible that I was not told the full story or that I was meant to tell you this to make you think. Has you do not currently have a body; you therefore don't have access to your normal magic. Your spiritual Magic is not available till you are processed. Its one rule that followed for many reasons, you will be told when you have been processed so that you may use it." The two figures proceeded to travel for the next several minuets, until the fog started to dissipate. Slowly the confines of an office building became apparent around them.

"By now you may start to notice the world around you becoming more mundane, this is actually your spiritual senses acclimatizing to this realm. A type of shielding is needed for the real world that prevents the sprit from being damaged that is no longer needed here. We are not really walking long distance, just being processed from the other realm. The travel is just a way for you to see the visuals here change over." J.J. slowed as he approached a now visible door, and turned to face his blank faced companion. "Inside you will find my supervisor and the 'Comity of Review', Mr. Parker will introduce you and please ignore his joke at my expense. He believes it is funny that J.J., work for Parker. If you ask you will get a lot of wasted air about some funny strip." J.J. opened the door and gestured inside, muttering about fictional charters and something about 'he had three J's not two'.

"Mr. Parker your appointment; A.W.P.B.D/1996-TCRD prehearing as arrived; Mr. Dumbledore, this is Mr. Parker. If I am not needed I have another arrival in 2 cycles?" Mr. Parker was an average height man appearing to be in his fifties with wide shoulders and massive biceps'. Rising from his chair on one side of a V-shaped table, he meet eyes with his newest charge and held out his hand to Dumbledore with a slight smirk on his face. "Please don't worry so much J.J.; I am done with the 'Spidey' jokes. Mr. Dumbledore if you would please take your seat we have three or so cycles till the panel arrives and we need to cover the basics before they do. May I call you Al, or do you prefer Albus?" His smirk turn to a genital smile as J.J. backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. "I would prefer Albus, but answer to either Mr. Parker. Are we to remain formal or do you prefer another name?" Stacking 5 folders and two reference books in neat order in front of him and flipping open the first, he frowned at his forgetfulness.

"Apologies' sir, you may call me Harrison or Harry, although I prefer the latter. I am the senior member of the U.K. reapers and current head of the European review Department. I currently will be representing you before the joint Fate and Destiny review committee because of your status involving another case I had the misfortune to head at the beginning of my current assignment. You are being reviewed because of your involvement with the Grindelwald case. Bathilda Bagshot's maternal Grandfather, Reinhard Hess was Gellert's great-grand father and the main reason he was only expelled and not prosecuted. 'Long story short' he was in Britton and it was believed he goaded your father in his actions against the non-magical's that hurt your sister. This leaded to the belief that he was trying to get certain proponents of the Equal rights for First-borns out of his way so the same racial purity that was be pressed in Germany at the time would have an advantage in the British Wizarding world. So it fallows, that Hess was instrumental when applied to your world view of the time, even though you never meet the man he was responsible for many of your problems."

Albus sat all but stunned, his life had so many things that he was never aware of and this seemed the biggest. He had people who he never knew that went out of their way to make something they wanted to happen, even though they hurt other they either didn't know or care. This was just setting into his mind when the topic was directed to the reason for the review. "The reason you will be facing the current department heads of both Fate and Destiny is because of the chance of Reinhard's interference in your life might have been much farther reaching then we know. If you where Imperiused or in any way controlled by him we will be seeing the results and examine the need to clarify your point of view of the incident. Now to cover the basics as I said before, the dept. of Fate is the parts of your life caused by others to happen and the dept. of Destiny is that which you could have changed but either decided not to, or ignored. Both keep records of the important decisions you made and some may lead to questions about why and if you noticed. Please note that many of the things that are Fate lead to Destiny's choices. That is why you are before both dept. heads today." Harry sat back at this point and waited for the questions that would soon be coming his way, knowing the intelligences of this man they would be to the point and not random, seeing the concentration Albus face seem to lead to this idea being confirmed.

"I see that you are informed of things I was never privy to, might I enquire to the source of these stories or is the source the man himself? If this Reinhard is the source, has this been dealt with or am I needed to close this case?" Just as Harry knew he would, only two questions and he had asked for a book's worth of information. "The simple answer is yes, his life as been examined and the case will be added to by what we learn from you. His story as you called it will be on going till the end of the 'pure' questions on earth is seen, which maybe never. However, since your case has some unusual results and will lead to some extraordinary things you will not be seeing that story at this time. You will be allowed to read that case file once you finally allowed passing to the 'Next Adventure' has you so nobly labeled it, till then you are not ready for that information. Now the format for this panel will be: first, some questions from the three people that shall arrive momentarily; second, the memory restoration if needed; third, the follow-up questions and the either immediate decisions on your case or a recess to allow them to debate this case. Next, the five parts of this review: first, the Gellert file; second, the young adult section of your life, including your decision to become an educator including the handling of Tom Riddle; third is your becoming the head of the Wizengamot and the policies that you lead or introduced; forth, your time in the I.C.W. and your dealings with the other member nations; fifth, 'last but not least' your management of Harry Potter as Magical Guardian." The last statement was just a little disturbing. Albus knew that his time as guardian would come up, but was sure that he was prepared to answer any questions that arose. Now it seemed that he might be seen has 'the trouble' with two names that history would really link with him. If his handling was the cause of the 'Dark Lord' currently running amuck, then his future was bleak to say the least. Equally if his dealing with young Harry was also seen has short sighted or worst, he might be in even more trouble.

His thoughts where interrupted by the opening of the door to admit the panel, however the expected three people where not the whole of the party that entered. The first wore White robes, the next wore Red, and the third wore Blue, all wear judicial robes and the red and blue had department patches clearly visible. The White robe was the one that worried him though the golden sash around the collar was the type that was worn by King's when passing judgment on the nobles of the past. Next, three others that glided in behind them, a Black robed and Green robed seemed to be other department heads, the Last however was a face from the past, Lilly Potter was staring at him with a look of fury on her face.

"I would like to introduce you to the panel Mr. Dumbledore. First; the Lady in Red is the Head of the Fate office, Ms. Voros, Second; the Gentleman in Blue is the head of the Destiny office, Mr. Modry, Third; the Lady in Green the head of the Time office, Ms. Szare, Forth; the Gentleman in Black head of the reaper recruitment office Mr. Iswed, and Lastly; Ms Lilly Evens, also known as Mrs. Potter. I am the mediator for the panel and you may call me Mr. Giudice. If you are capable of other languages then you might have picked up on the fictitious names. This is normal procedure for Department Heads. Even if Ms. Szare refuses to wear grey, we are not permanent office holders and the office not the person holding it is the reason for the names. If you would see to seating for the extra panel members Mr. Parker we can proceed."

Harrison was not happy about the extra people, so with as much control as he could he expanded the panels seat from three to five and added a second chair the his side of the interview table. Once that was done he asked for a moment to confer with the review chairman. Leaving Albus and Lilly hoping to see why the extra people where here, he approached Mr. Giudice wearing a pleading countenance that would not be lost on a puppy.

"Please tell me the big guns are not waiting to get involved in this and just want the start of the 'Bull' out of the way before they walk in and blast my charge to hell." Mr. Giudice smiled at the slimily and then smirked at the last man he had seen with this type of client, poor Harry was just like his name sake. If the smallest chance of something twisting the wrong way could happen, it always happened to him. "This is just a review Harry, the out come, barring his being reveled has a manipulative and evil man, is already decided. However we are here to point-out to him the real error of his ways and see if he is willing to fix them. Now, please trust me when I say: he is not going to like this, but will be a better man when this is over."

Harry returned to his seat and glanced towards Albus, noting the puzzled look on his face knowing the question to come he signed quietly and rubbed his eyes. "They are going to make a beginning statement and start this hearing shortly; however I was not told of the extra department heads attendance or about Mrs. Potter's inclusion in this matter. I was also informed that this matter is leading to something and only a real surprise from you will lead this to any other out-come then they expect; I still do not know what that result is, but I will do all I can to help you." Albus's eyes traveled to his former student and now ex-order member and saw a determined look; hoping this was not for his crucifixion, he hoped this was about the war and not her baby's life. Young Harry was not the happiest of children since living with her sister and the results were not something Harry has shared with him personally. He was aware of Harry's lack of desire to return the Dursley's home each year, but did not know the full reasons for that idea. Surely the old magic that Lilly herself invoked that night would lead her to know of the possible wards that could be used to extent that protection to her sister and her family.

"For the duration of these proceedings please refer to me has Mr. Light, I will be leading this panel of review because of the probable decision to be made at the end. That is the reason for the presents of Ms. Szare, has she will facilitate the matter barring major problems arising from this hearing. Next the reason for Mr. Iswed presents is of course the 'Hollows' that both the applicants and Mr. Harry Potter came to have in their possession at some point in the currant situation. I hope this clears this up for Mr. Parker at least; I will let you inform Mr. Dumbledore of this matter has time permits. Lastly the reason Lilly Evens is here is one thing that has us all stymied; so she shall open this meeting with what we hope will be the control question before the process is administer and the question is asked again. Please everyone find a seat and we shall begin."

Rising and coming to the center of the room, the 'still young' women turned with all of her facial features stilled and with a calm that was hardly in keeping with the fury from earlier, spoke in a well projected but crisp stile. "We are all wondering; why is it Albus that you broke from your own tradition, one that to the best of my knowledge from the records I spent the better part of three weeks checking on, you needed to conduct an interview in your brothers pub, instead of the meeting rooms of the castle or even your office. After all, you allowed Tom Riddle that opportunity, why not Sibyll Trelawney, if she rated your time why not the security that others had. If the prophecy had been given in the castle, you would have had the assurances needed to carry on with out Severus being put into the positions he was. From the point of view of the Destiny department you should have invited her to your office, and the office of Fate has no record of anyone else influencing you." Concluding her questions, which seemed well rehearse, she rested her hands on her hips and saw the totally baffled Albus so totally caught off-guard that she huffed and returned to her seat.

Albus appeared totally unprepared for what seemed a blind-sided question of little import, until taken in context of the happenings with two of the families of the order and the resulting ends of both. Had such a small deviations in his own way of acting put everyone he worked with 'thru the mill' so to speak.

"I am at a lost to explain this to even my own satisfaction, to the best of my knowledge I simply went to meet a young woman that could ill afford the room she was using. I hoped to conduct said interview quickly, with the idea that I was dropping divination from the curriculum, and she was the grand daughter of a famous seer so I did not wish to be rude.

If I remember correctly my brother Aberforth floo'ed me after her arrival and said that his place was full and that if I could free up the room he would be grateful. Thinking about it now, I should have offered a guest room in the welcoming hall and held the interview the next morning as I usually did." Albus ran thru his occlumency routine, finding no signs of memory lost or alterations, he sat momentarily stymied. Surely that one impulsive decision did not mean the disastrous out come of so many friends. Brought out of his musings by the motions of Mr. Light, he returned his attentions back to the proceedings.

"Very well, we have an answer, now to see if it remains the same after you have been processed, please remain seated and try not to react to the light that will now surround you. The first beam is the guidance light, next it will change color to each of the spectrum of magic till the effects of all adjustment have been identified, then it will complete the process by hitting you with a wide spectrum burst to remove all the inflicted magic on your mind, it should not even be felt although some have likened it to a warm breeze." The light was on for only a few seconds from Albus point of view but the amount of information flowing by seemed to take all of his life to replay. Everyone else in the room knew what was happening, many had seen this light when called home, and often it was referred to 'reliving your life in the blink of an eye'. The results some times took minuets; often it took hours or weeks to fully incorporate the views, how ever with magic the end was different. If any return of memory was done, then the person in question some times never fully reintegrated the two ideas. After all, you would never have done that, what you do if nudging someone shoulder ended up with their death in front of a car. So they all waited, trying to give time to the man whom they all needed to be whole again, even if he was. Hoping some of the things he had dome where because of any number of reasons, other then not knowing enough or caring enough to change them.

The non-magical's had labels for mind diseases' from Alzheimers to Delusions of Grander, but magic had almost as many inflictions has there been idea about using them. Albus sat up a little straighter and seem to rejoin the present, he seemed older but not wiser, so with guilt written all over his face he proceeded to explain; "It seems that my decision was not one of compliance but of annoyance, I had heard that Ms. Trelawney was trying to make a living as a Gipsy fortune teller, and I though her a fraud and thus sot to bar her from being consider an applicant. At the time I though that the entry into Hogwarts would have made it seem she was worthy of the post. My own prejudices where at fault."

Harry had seen this happen before, one moment the answer was not worth looking into and the next the profound insight inflicted its self on some one. Knowing that the re-integration was a success he placed his hand on Albus's shoulder and started on the welcoming speech he gave every review member. "'Perfect Memory' is one of the worst punishment that as ever been in flicked upon man, the other include 'May you get what you Deserve, please don't let this get to you. You needed to know just how human you are so that the rest of the proceedings would mean something to you in the end." Albus responded with a nod and sat with his head bow while the others in the room shuffle papers and waited to proceed.

"Our next topic of discussion will be your feelings on the imprisonment of your father; this is for the Gellert case and will cover your friendship with him, and the fight that took your sister from you. We will not cover the death of your mother at this time because that case is not concerned with Gellert and will be seal until your 'next adventure begins'. We will not spend much time on this though because this information is only record keeping and not in depth for this review." Harry turned the fold around and pointed out the date they want to cover for his own peace of mind. Seeing the acceptance of a painful memory they waited for the board to continue.

Mr. Light cleared his throat to gain Albus's attention. "Mr. Dumbledore; we hope to keep this next subject short, so we now wish to hear your reasons for the magical exchange between yourself and one Mr. Gellert Grindelwald. Please tell us what where the emotional reasons for the spell exchange. We wish to know weather you truly though, at that point, to change Gellert's mind. This will not have a right answer so to speak, so please feel free to be brief or as eloquent as you need." Once more he felt that the questions where not the expected for a tribunal session, but had to real reach for the answer. From Albus point of view he was very reluctant to reel back to that time of rolling emotional turmoil that all teens went thru, having spent more then his needed time setting aside the emotional 'broom ride' of youth. This question seemed in keeping with the flow or this session of questions, but in all his years a chief warlock he could never remember a similar focus of any sort. This seemed more like a counseling session then a trail, so perhaps that answers should be has forthright as his experience would allow. Contemplating his time for the 48 hours before he confronted Gellert, he tried his best to set the emotions that set the stage for the 'fight' that left him bitter for more then a decade.

Standing and coming to the center of the room, he glanced over his shoulder at Lilly and wondered if this story was known to her, setting aside the curious thought that for now as having no barring on this matter he turn back to the panel and tried to order his thoughts. "If I might set the stage, I was dealing with my new and unexpected responsibilities' for my family, having to now help my brother finish his schooling and find a way for the care of my young sister from a point of view of no job and little money. As my mother seemed to wish to hide Ariana's problems from the world, seeing her as a squib and a dangerous one, I needed either in home care or long term care at St. Mungos. So to summarize, I was finically strapped, totally unprepared for the fathering role I was placed in, had no employment and no idea about solving the issue of my sister. Further more I had just had my wish to tour Europe blasted to pieces and would not be traveling with the one I had hoped to discover the world with. For about a month I talk of little else than trying to find away to head to Europe with Gellert, he knew I was unlikely to abandon my family from the start, so the tempers flair almost daily as we discussed the new world we wished to build until he finally put the gantlet down and ask me if the world could wait while I got the 'petty problems' of other solved.

This was his last and most pressing argument, and also the most hurtful, as he implied that my siblings where not my problem. This lead to the exchange I knew would end our plans and friendship, has he put forth the idea that when the things that needed to be done where put on hold for personal reasons, that no rule of government could achieve any thing with out forcing the issue. Thus he revealed his ultimate goal to rule by force, and we brought the fight to ahead and the battle is as you all know tragic in it's out come. So to finally answer your question; I was angry, frustrated, worried, desperate, and lastly I was heart broken. I am sure other smaller thing might be relevant, but they would have been before or after the 'fight'. I hope this answers your question, now can you tell me why my personal emotions are the focus of this hearing so far."

Rising to his feet Mr. Giudice once again glanced to the rest of the panel waiting for any objections, seeing none he scanned the notes in front of him once more and looked Albus directly in the eye. "Mr. Dumbledore, the question was answered with all the details presented with concision and well planned for the nature we ask of you. As for why these questions are aimed at your emotional center, we have seen a great deal of records showing your lack of such responses when confronted with truths that you have appeared not to hear or perhaps didn't want to hear. We need to know you are still in touch with the emotional side of your self, even if you refuse to let it rule you: my apologies if this seems crass or over bearing, but we will use this as reference when dealing with our last topic for this review and that will be the deciding factor in the whole of this matter. Please believe me when I say we wish for your mission to be done and your help in this will decide if you are ready for that assignment. In the long view your will be tested to see if you are the right man to replace me has the Mediator for this station. The test of which will be the back-step to fix the problems that your beloved ministry has caused for the last twenty years. As your where the largest single power block in that entity you're the best suited for both the assignment and hopeful the office we need you in. So if you would return to your seat. Mrs. Potter, its time for your other assignment, hopefully you will be back in time for the last subject." Mr. Giudice slowly sank back into his chair and waited for Lilly to leave the room. Then closed the first fold and set it aside while opening the second.

"Now on to the second task, your decision to become an educator and your youth, or to be more precise your pre Hogwarts years, we shall begin with your transfigurations mastery and your work with one Nicholas Flamel."

A/N: This will hopefully cut the time with the reapers down to 3 or 4 chapters. Having only received one review I am wondering if this story has real interest, it had more then 270 hit the first day, but little response. Shall I continue?


	2. Retriving 'The Boy Who Lived'

Disclaimer: Since I'm not the owner of these characters, I may do things with them that you don't like or agree with. Sorry in advance but that's the nature of fan fiction. To do otherwise kind of defeats the purpose of fan fiction, and copying JKR word for word would certainly see a lawsuit heading in my direction.

A/N: If your read chapter one on the 18th or on 19th, I revised and fix the text font problems and added about 1200 words to lead into the second chapter, you may want to read the last quarter at least to lead into this one.

Chapter 2: Retrieving 'The Boy Who Lived'

Mrs. Lilly Marie Potter, nee Evens, was quite beside herself; if the Committee that she had just left was anything to go by her son might actually get to have a life. By now James should be done with his introduction to the son he never really knew, and just might be done teasing him on his reckless in jumping in where angles fear to tread. Although knowing her 'Prongs' it was more then likely that they where discussing the lack of flirting that he saw. James and Sirius where, to put it mildly, two of the biggest flirts she had ever met; so the lack of such would at least lead to the old line of the milkman in the coat room from the co-founder of the 'Marauders'. Knowing Harry's sheltered existence he might not understand, and if informed might think that James was accusing her of cheating. To Lilly it was like having the two sides of James speaking to her in her mind, he was naive in many ways when she had first barley tolerated him, Sirius had all but 'hit him with the cauldron' to see any other way of looking things. Fortunately from her point of view that was just a lack of understanding and not stupidity. His social graces came out more with the growing friendship of Remus and thus he could interact with female company better now then as a student. Harry on the other hand had one of Lilly's bad habits also; she too had clung to a friendship with someone who did little to earn it. Ron had been very lucky that his repeated bouts of jealousy had been forgiven, her problems with Severus had not had the same results; both had stuck to their friendships even thru what most would classify has total failures; Harry's had lasted. Reaching her destination, she paused to order her mind, hoping she could quail the need to hold him and communicate, every mother needed their child to be aware of their love. Entry into the area that looked like an angelic version of King's Cross station, soon had Harry and James in sight. Trying not to run Lilly covered the distance with as much dignity as possible till she herd her baby say "Mum". Tears of joy briefly clouded her sight as she enfolded her son in a long absent embrace. Harry was no better has they held each other, once the first shock dissipated she noticed how much shorter then either her self or James he was, her sister and husband better get it right this time around or there would be hell to pay. Hoping it was just a throw back to her fairly short grand father and not the chronic malnourishment from years of improper food she decided that that subject was for later.

"So, what have the two most important men in my life been talking about? I trust we can get to the important things like how much we love you and not need to fix ruffled feathers from 'Prongs' wit." Staring daggers at her man and waiting for anything but a blush from her son she hoped her pre-arrival musings had not taken shape. Harry was first to reply with just a touch of a smile on his face. "Mum, we just covered a little episode of 'what happened when', so Dad could explain how he was not a total git his whole life at Hogwarts. Seeing it from the point of view of Snape, I was concerned that he was little too much like Malfoy. I sort of looked into one of his memories and the version of Dad was less then pleasant. We have shorted that out, so next question; why are we here and when are we moving on?" James fielded that question but was truly hoping to ease into it. Running his fingers thru his hair as he had done for years he sighed and tried not to be condescending with his answer. "Harry, my son, we are not 'moving on' so to speak till your ready. The real answer is your choice must be made; we have an opportunity to give you a better life. We can not make you take it, but the chance to keep many of the people who you care about alive is one we hope you will take; if not you go back to the battle at Hogwarts and finish Moldy off as planned. Right now you have a chance to give the blighter the old right hook and maybe keep dozens of people you know personally alive. If you are at least willing to consider this we have a lot to tell you, if not we can talk for a while until we get the sign to 'move on' has you put it. So any questions and do you want time to think about it?" James was just now wondering if his plea was unjustly influencing his son, but knew that the phasing of the request could only be seen as wanting that out come; so he thru in a last comment met as much to make himself feel better as to make sure Harry knew that the choice really was his to make. "Really think about this Harry, you're the one who has to live with the results. We are here either to advise you or to escort you to the 'Next Great Adventure' as the headmaster once told you. So ask or go 'sit and think' if you need the time first. We have all the time you need and hopefully all the information you might require to choose."

Harry was in a place of peace and quiet talking with his parents and wondering if this was really a deciding point in life or if he once again was 'special', so he mulled over the idea of helping the ones he loved and maybe having a more normal life when the idea of how to decide sort of hit him with that voice that spoke when he was fighting off the imperious curse. If the real reason for living was to improve your self and leave the world a better place then there could not really be a choice. 'Why would I not fix things for them' was as clear as if he said it out loud, but then again that voice was always just there; was he talking to himself as he knew people did or was it something more. "Mum, Dad, have you ever been under the imperious curse. When I was first place under it I herd a voice in the back of my head, is that just the 'little voice' or is it something more. This has bothered me since forth year, when Barty Crouch Jr. placed the spell on me, but I never had any way to check on it. So far it as never done anything but help me, but is it me or an outside force. Having had Tom in my head I am reluctant to trust it right now. Do you know anything about it, or can you find out because right now it's saying yes in a big way." James and Lilly locked eyes and just sort of froze; this is one thing that neither had been briefed on at this point. "I will get her dear; I will be back in a moment son. Tell him about the alternant housing solutions we thought of while I am gone." James popped out a reminding Harry of Doby, silent and quick.

James reappeared in their reapers office, Leah glanced at one of her past charges slightly shocked. Once they where processed she had yet to see one return. "Bloody Hell, James you already finished with this office, tell me what do you need form me." Leah had processed the couple when they first arrived, and was very caring in her handling of a couple who had just lost their child. She was also the mental expert for the U.K. and Europe, her special research was still the last done on both occlumency and soul bounds. "Sorry for startling you Leah, but I have a situation and you're the expert. My son has just told me a rather strange tale about a voice in his head that helped him throw off the imperious curse, and he and I would very much like your opinion. Would you come to him, he is in flux at the moment and can not come here." James wore is puppy dog eyes and the pout that Lilly found both amusing and cute. If the situation had not intrigued her so much she might have pulled an 'Aunt Gertrud' and pinched his cheeks. "Very well James, but this had better not be a prank; I did read your files completely before your arrival and know only too well what you are capable of. What is his name and what more can you tell me. Is there any records of this and when did it first happen. Come on man speak I have many things on my schedule today."

James laugh at the things Leah had in common with both his wife and Harry's best friend Hermione; either could run the gambit of demanding 5 piece of information in one breath to looking at you as if you might be a bright troll. Even if it was endearing he knew that hitting on an intellectual puzzle and then not explaining could only result in your prolonged agony, either metal or physical. "Sorry to disappoint you Leah, but that is all the story I have on the voice, however he did say this happened in class November of 94' and that it just prompted him not minuets ago; any thing else you can get from him. Shall we, he is trying to make a decision and the voice is making suggestions." Leah shook he head and muttered about lack of observational skills while closing the files on her desk. "Alright James, I will join you; where is he by the way, you said he was in flux, please tell me he is not anchored to the material plain; I will not help an evil moron who has attempted soul anchoring. You had better have authorization for this or so help me…" The look on her face had nothing on Voldemort, but she could give him a run for the money in the anger department. Grasping Leah's hand James apparate them back to Harry, hoping that Lilly had kept him distracted form what may have been a traumatic experience. "Harry this is Leah, she was both our reaper and is the current expert on mental abilities. Leah this is my son Harry James Potter, currently anchored to the material plain by the magic of Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort. Harry; explain to Leah about this voice and she will try and help you define it. Lets give them some privacy Lilly Love, so did you get to much about the guest house or…." James's voice faded has Harry began to tell the tale of his forth year D.A. class. Leah listened carefully and could see that this was disturbing the young man, so she reached out with the spiritual magic and ran a diagnostic, the results where both infuriating and understandable. The fact that any one would subject a whole school to this curse was bad enough for starters; the fact that the most dominate part of this young mans personality had been subverted to this extent was enough for her to reach out and demand justice; lucky for the people responsible they where not at judgment right now, or she would be condemning them to the depths of Hades for all eternity. "Well Harry this is a 'good news bad news' answer; the good news is that voice is not any feign person or entity, the bad news is that it is the strongest part of your analytic abilities and they are locked away to the best of my educational guess by you yourself, probably as a self defense mechanism. I can free you of the block but I need authorization for that; both from you and the head of the mediators board. Normally this is just a mental block, but your magic must have played apart in this. I will report this to the chairman and make sure this is properly recorded. I am sure that if you hear it, it is just your subconscious talking to you. Be happy it is strong enough to fight off such a curse. Oh, one more thing, once it is released you should note an improvement in your learning and recall abilities. I will go talk with those who need to know about this and be back to you quickly." Leah smiled gently and disappeared just has his father had, so he stopped to think about all that had been dumped on him very quickly in just a few minuets. Recalling his fathers' advice about thinking thru this decision, he stopped to contemplate the life he might have had with proper support and a kind caring home. So much of his life had been sheltered to say the least, although he was sure that 'caged' or 'chained' might fit his childhood better. His primary school was more about survival then learning, and that was out of class. In class he was virtually ignored by every child except Dudley and his gang, they only made sure he kept to himself in class. He had learned the hard way that showing any skill that his cousin could not match would lead to a round of 'Harry Hunting', this was something he really would like to do without if at all possible. Would his 'relatives' be so bad if he had not needed to live with them, after all they where constantly telling him how much he cost their family? Could he have been friends with a less spoilt version of Dudley if they where not constantly trying to show him that he was better then Harry with all the special treatment and gifts? Would even Dudley's life have been better if he had not been dumped in their laps with out a 'by your leave', or any support from a sister who was already disliked if not despised? What about the future that he had left them to, would they ever know that the war was over, would they have anything to do with the magical world again? After all, if one Evens had give birth to a magical did it not follow that there could be more down the road. What would happen to Dudley's children if they where magical? Would his aunt disown him or her also? Now there was a poser, speaking of which why was all this only occurring to him now? Was it the fact that his last eight or so months had been so focused on the war? Glancing up he noticed his parents return. Both smiled at him and waited for him to speak, perhaps knowing that he was deep in thought.

"Well son, time to ask any questions you would like answered, or are you still in a quandary about this situation? I know I would be all over the place with speculations if I needed to think about what I might do to fix what I left behind. So start at the beginning and we will sort it out." Lilly just seemed to contemplate the young man in front of her, but knew that she would be just as disjointed if she had to think about those changes. She and James had most of the last three years to think about this chance as both had been part of the planning since the end of the third task of that thrice dammed tournament. "Harry, just take it one step at a time, we both want to help you any way we can, or at least allowed. So what is the first thing that pops to mind has 'need to know'."

"Well, lets' start with the when and work out the rest as we go; first, where will I be sent? Second, please explain that targeted time if you would, and if there are choices please fill-in the blanks. My first though was; the first time at Diagon Alley, as that was when the puzzles started, the second place was at the Dursleys' just before I got my grades for second year. If I can avoid the fall out from my grades being better then Dudley I would really like that." At this his eyes dropped to the 'deck' and his mind wondered back to the twenty or so minuets of being told he was the worst sort of cheater imaginable, followed by three days of nothing but chores and little food, and 10 hours a day locked in his cupboard.

Lilly responded as any mother would and pull Harry in to a warm hug, speaking softly of her love for him and that she wished to fix all that's wrong in his world. This was all that could be done for him after the fact, but she would make sure that this time it would be better. "This may not make perfect senses at first, but trust that it is more about describing time flow and much of it is nonsensical, so we are planning on the week end before your second birthday has a reset point. This was to give time for the changes that others will be making to be in place before you get there, think of it as wiggle room. The nine months between our deaths and your arrive will at best be the time that the free Death Eaters will be rounded up and the 'trails' held, if all goes as planed Serious will be cleared and you will be sent to live with him and Remus. Just to give them a chance and so the protections offered by the ward that where placed around privet drive, we intend to offer Petunia and her 'family' free rent in the guest house on your great grand fathers property. The house is four bedrooms just like their home but more square footage by about half, it also has a green house and more land and a two car detached motor house with a flat for 'Aunt Marge'. If they agree to live there until your seventeenth birthday the wards would be set up around the Pottery, that's the name your family gave the main property, and they would not have any other responsibilities for you or the home. We dream that this will lead to you and Dudley being at least friendly if not more, but the best I can hope for this is that he will allow you to be an Uncle to his children when he marries. If things go the way they are supposed to he may have one or more magical children and you would be the best way for him to deal with them. We know he can learn to live with your magic; it is too bad that he had to face a Dementor to see that many problems have solutions that he can not apply himself. You will live with the remaining Marauder and they will show you the main house, weather or not any of the Dursleys ever set foot in it is up to you. We chiefly want you to find a childhood, learn in school, and find a sport and some friends, in other words a life. You will have from your second to your seventh birthdays to live a normal childhood, after that the changes that one of the other people being sent back should become clear and things should happen to pull you in to the Wizarding World. We have a plan for that, but the best plan rarely last contact with the enemy, in this case the witches and wizards of Britton and there 'don't care' or 'who me' attitudes, far too many just do not want to see things change in any way and fight it because 'it has always been that way'. We next need to finish you Occlumency training, till your secure enough to stand to the casual probe you will not be told all of the people who are being set back, for your protection and theirs. Your reaper J.J., who would normally be here right now, as allowed your father and I to run that office until your battles with 'moldyshorts' is over. One or both of us will stop in to see you every four to six weeks depending on your needs, and that will be in a dreamscape just before you wake up for the day. The last of the necessary information is that your older self's emotions will be repressed till you get into puberty, this will allow your body to catch-up to your hormonal age, meaning you will not feel the desire to ogle the girls until your physically old enough. Now when the red light dims and we can get to your questions…" Lilly was really not used to dealing with this aspect of her son, if his blush was any brighter she would need a 'welders shield', but maybe sunglasses would do. This must have been why her own mother had teased her so much, evoking a blush and embarrassing ones child could be fun (giggling to herself), at least it was not to hurt him and maybe he would learn to tease back with friendly adults. Looking to James to see if he had anything to add, she waited for the conversation to take its course. James added his two sickles worth, "You will love my Granddads place, I loved spending Christmas there as a child. The guest house was built because of his marriage into the Blacks family, your Great Grand Mother Dorea; this allowed the non-magical side of the family a place to visit with out the need to hide every thing. Just about one in three generations of Potters has married a first born or their child, and before you ask that was for many generations before two pureblood marriages in a row leading to me being classed a pureblood, and their family had always been included in the holidays at least. We would have invited the Evens to use the house except for the war, so it will be up to you to see it used for the connects you form to first generation magical's."

Harry was waiting for the second shoe to drop, there had to be more then this to the plan, perhaps it was simply that he did not need all of it now, but it was too much like the headmasters answers, short and 'what you needed to know', not 'what I need to know'. "This seems like a good plan, but you surely know more and are not going to leave me hanging on what else I need to do. What about the war and what about my friends. Am I the only one of my age going back or do I need to find them and start anew. What about the Horcruxes and what about the Wraith of Voldemort, am I just to wait until he finds me or do you have a plan to capture him. Even if it is just a wait and see plan; I need more then we will get to that, or just let some one else worry about it." Harry had been there and done that with the old man the first time thru, he need to be part of the planning with his ideas being given all due consideration. He did not want to be constantly reacting; it was time to make the other side react. He knew that the plans had to change every time you encountered a problem, but until he planed the raid to retrieve the locket he had always just done what had to be done. "Please tell me what is planned, I am tired of being the 'leading edge mushroom', kept in the dark and feed shite and always the first to be 'attempted' to be eaten. Even a poison mushroom still dies to make the stupid stop eating them." James was holding his gut trying not to laugh in his sons face; the phrasing was too perfect to not be funny, and he had not seen this side of Harry in any of the times he had been allowed to see him, although those had been limited because of the planning they had been doing since their presents in the grave yard the night of Toms' resurrection. His son had a good turn of phrase, even if his adding to the classic line was the idea of being the front line or the first to be eaten; it was just like something he would have said, ironic or just plain complaint would never do when a clever turn of phrase could tell the tale so much better. Lilly on the other hand groaned at the James'ism, her husbands sense of humor was one thing, the need to use a catch phrase was one thing she could do with out at this time. Starring daggers never worked on the boys so she resorted to the time honored toe tap and folded arms; as her eyes rolled at their antics and she prayed for patients she counted to ten and began the answer that Harry requested of them.

"Harry, we do have a lot of ideas, this is why I told you first that this could get confusing. We know what we wish to happen, but it all is dependant on things going along smoothly. So we are sending one person to get a wraith reading, or the magical signature of the 'not ghost' of Voldemort; once that is obtained we can build a trap of sorts and that will give us time to collect the Horcruxes and destroy them. Once he is trapped we can spend all the time needed to free you from whatever taint he left in you. I am still not convinced that you are a horcruxe; if it turns out to be one, we shall find out weather Albus's solution is the only one. The rest of your life is your own; but you have a lot of information that could help others, it is up to you to us it well. Other then those; we will talk in your dreams every so often and make your plans happen to the best that the three of us can, and we will continue until Tom Riddle is truly dead. This is not meant to give you the idea that we are just winging it, we just have far more then one randomizer in the field, three people that you know are going back to the night of our deaths. They are to get the signature we need, to keep Sirius out of prison, to deal with both Crouch and son, and to keep the Longbottoms from St. Mungos if possible. We cannot tell you who at this time, but we will when you can conceal it. Also some of the few who died before you came to us are available and wish to help, we will use all that have offered and see if any more are willing. You will be kept informed the best we can till you can protect your mind, then we will keep you fully informed and you can join the council, the only alterative is for you to be home schooled and kept locked in the manor till you can protect your self. Dose this clear thing up enough, or did I miss something. Your friends will still meet you at Hogwarts, but that might not be at the same time this time. They are part of the variables; we plan on some changes that might bring you together with them for a new primary school for firstborns and orphans, this is to meet the needs of the community to rebuild after the death of Voldemort. Far too many like you and Neville where left with out any connections and home schooling with one parent or guardian working is a real problem. Also; people like your friend Hermione begin to have troubles around the age of six or seven as they become identified has different, so we are going to make sure that the primary level of the new Hogwarts University will contact firstborns at the age of six and extent the Newts level of courses to longer then the known seventh year and see about masteries if possible. This was a problem when we where fighting the first time, the children of the dead in that conflict had lost one or both parents; also we need for the ones that needed to hide or leave the country to have help to return and that includes the ability to return to school and finish their education. The wizarding wireless network and the magical newspapers can help, but to the best of my knowledge they where never used to inform the public that they could now return and either continue or complete their education. The one best suited to do this as always been too busy to think out side of the government circles he works in, thus we have a plan to expedite that matter thru a second party. After all he tries to do three important jobs all at once; best I can tell is he gave none the diligences they deserved. So in a 'nutshell' the plan sounds simple; tag and trap Tom, rebuild the community stronger then before, make sure the Death Eaters are caught and tried for war crimes, dispose of the horcruxes and get you a life worth living." Lilly stood waiting for all this to trickle into the reality of Harry's world; it was a lot to think about and he would need time to integrate himself into that new world. With a bit of luck and the support of both the Potter estate and loving Uncles in the form of Sirius and Remus he should be stronger, better educated, and healthier; and if he found the directions that he was headed the last time thru to be the same he could draw his friends to the same place and hopefully gain a better life for all. She was happy to just watch her son as he stood completing the information he had been given, she was so proud of the man he had become when she though of all that had happened to him, and now she hoped to see what he could accomplish without all that crap.

Leah popped back into view and approached them at a good clip, she seemed frustrated and a bit (to put it nicely) teed-off, seems that she needed to break into the cross exam of the headmaster and didn't think she should have to wait or to tell the whole panel the what and why of the problem she was trying to fix. Fortunately she seemed to be shedding the anger as she approached. "I am back and with good new; the fix is quick and painless, however the 'pea brain' in there seemed to think he was entitled to the information, and no I do not mean the panel, was he always that nosy or is it because he now thinks he will be fixing every thing." She approached Harry and ran her hands down either side of his face while looking directly into his eyes, seconds later she smile and pronounced it done. "That's you better by a long shot, I recommend that you get a copy of my last treaty on Occlumency, it will help you order your mind and make better use of the mind you can now access, I was writing under the professional name of Healer Leah Marsh 'Professional Mental Gifts and Talents' was the book. Might be a little out of date but it was only published in 1892." She gave the senior Potters a knowing look and told the pair to come see her when they where done with the current task. "Take care Harry, I hope you have a better time of things now." Then she popped out leaving them to finish their conversation.

"So; Harry are you in need of time to think this over, do you need any more questions answered before you make up your mind." James looked both hopeful and doubtful; which had the unfortunately look of constipation, at least to Lilly. "Please take the time if you need it Harry; we don't need to rush this and we want you going either way by choice, not because you feel trapped or we seem to expect one thing or the other." Lilly was sure that no matter what that her son was going back, it was just his nature to need to help people. It was not even a surprise when the only thing that was keeping him from answering was the need for more time with his family. "I already decided to go back, I am just not ready to leave yet; I hope that I am not being too greedy in wanting to spend more time with the two of you. Just get to know a little more about your lives and what I can find and where to remember you by." He was fighting tears but that was to be expected, from his point of view they had spent maybe 20 or so minuets and all of it but the first moments had been about his choices. Lilly told him they could just sit and have a cup of tea and get to know each other better, they had 2 hours till the decision would need to be passed to the panel so they could start the last leg of the Dumbledore hearings. "We need to confront him about his choice Harry; we need you to be blunt, truthful and as complete with your answer that you can. He needs to know what he did when he did not ask why you did not want to return to your family. The results of his not checking that you where happy and well care for is something he never got the full story on. He made a series of choices that he never saw the out come of, and we need him to know that now; this is not to punish, but the inform and make a better person out of him; a learning experience is the best way to think of this."

Leah was returning to the conference room happy she had time to cool off. That bull headed man had the gull to demand answers from a healer about health issues that where not his own; he was also surprised that he did not get said answers and that the Mediator had taken her aside to deal with the problem. Returning to the panels table she handed of the official report and told them she had finished the procedures with out complications and excused herself quickly. The less time she needed to deal with that man the better. If she had any inkling that he was being groomed to replace the current mediator she might have put in a transfer request to the boffin's at mental health; better the squirrel cage then the forest full of nuts they say. Noticing the frowns all around at the way things where going she was glad once more that she had not transferred to the mediators department. Now she wanted to get the records for one Albus Dumbledore her self, it was likely all in the room with him thou so she would just make the request thru channels and see if she could get more out of James and Lilly later.

"Now Mr. Dumbledore; about your time in the Wizengamot and the interactions you had with the International Confederation of Wizards. We wish to know why you did not bring in out side help with either problem. We believe a guest speaker in either organization would have brought new light into the problems faced after the war. Why did you seemingly shut the door to the outside world in British wizarding needs…?"

A/N 2: I have not requested reviews nor am I asking you to start now, but having only received one review with more then 300 hits to date I seriously question if I should continue.


End file.
